The Curse
by KuroNekoCiel
Summary: This is a series of one shots - all about curses. Multiple pairings. New curse - Juvia Loxar I'm sorry the titles suck. Enjoy!
1. I'M SORRY I CAN'T STAY

**This is a story – my first story actually – solely about Mirajane and Laxus. One of my favourite couples in FT. I'm sorry if this story going very fast, because I insisted on making one shot. Dakara, I hope that you still enjoy reading this. One more thing, I had a problem in rating this story. If you have any idea to rate it, please inform me. For now, I put it as T-rated story; just to be safe. Thus, here's the story. ONE SHOT. MIRAXUS.**

There was a myth. A myth about a curse. A curse that broke a girl's heart. A sister's heart. But it was just a myth.

Because of killing a sacred beast, a young man was cursed by a wizard into a beast, to replace the killed beast. His sisters pleaded for him to be forgiven. He was protecting them, they said. The wizard then agreed. He would lift the curse if the sisters able to fulfil one condition. One of them had to save 100 men, while the others had to sacrifice 100 men.

But it was just a myth.

It was another bright day. A young woman hummed merrily while changing flowers from a crystal vase. She then put fresh flowers into it and placed it at a corner in her room. She walked to a window. The bright sky made her lips curved into a sweet smile. She closed her eyes and sung a melodious song. Love birds flew around her and chirped happily. Her long white hair blown gracefully by the gentle wind.

On the other side of the wood, there was another girl with white hair, but shorter. She was having her routine when she heard the song. She quickly walked to a nearby window. A moment later, she sung a reply to the song. Magically, the young woman heard the reply and sung more. Despite their very long distance, they heard each other and sung the song together, as if they were very near.

Their song could be heard throughout the wood. Whoever that heard the song would stop and listen to it. Their song was so sad yet calming.

A dark figure walked slowly deeper into the wood. He arrived at spacious grassland where the other end was a cave. It was a great torrent that night. His vision unclear and he was so damn tired. He then took shelter at the cave. He sat a little far from the entrance and leaned against the cave's cold wall. Before he could even take the second breath, loud footsteps startled him. The footsteps came nearer from inside the cave. He stared to where the sound came and waited for the owner to appear. Soon, the owner revealed himself.

The man gaped to see a three feet beast stood before him. Its eyes stared into his. They were red and full of anger. The man rose to his feet. Before he could do anything, the beast raised its hand, knocked and sent him to the cave's wall. He fell on his stomach. He coughed blood. Even his nose and ears bleed. He tried to get back on his feet, but his strength drained too much. Being hit by a beast and his previous fight.

He tried hard to stand up. As the beast came closer, he quickly caught its leg and sent a huge amount of electric current to its body. The beast screamed loudly. Once again, it hit the man – and this time – sent him flew away from the cave.

She was sleeping when a loud, painful scream woke her up. She rubbed her chest. The scream hyperventilated her. It was so painful. She looked out the window.

Suddenly, something crashed her wall. The bricks fell scattered on the floor, made her room exposed to the cold night air. She saw 'something' between the bricks on the floor. It looked like a man. She carefully flipped his body. Blood covered his face that she couldn't clearly see his face. Even his blonde hair stained with blood.

She then carefully lifted his muscular body and placed him on her bed. Instantly, her white bed sheet soaked red. She ran to get a wet towel and stopped the bleed. He didn't move. His breath getting slower.

As she took his clothes off, she saw more wounds. Or cuts. They were new cuts, but not as new as the wound on his head. She wondered what had happened.

After she stopped the bleed and cleaned the cuts, she let him rest on her bed. Then, she went down the stairs and stepped into her lawn. She looked up to a tower next to her house where her room located. She sighed. It quite a huge hole he made. It could take a while to fix but it could wait. She returned into her house and done house chores while waited for sunrise.

She went up the tower to check on the stranger. He still unconscious. As usual, she cleaned his wounds and applied new medicine. He seemed better. A few days before, he showed strange effects. His lips and fingernails turned black. His eyes and nose gave out black liquid. He made her panicked. But a little spell saved him.

She hummed lightly while cleaned her dishes. A slow thump sound stopped her. She turned around only to have him stood by the door. She smiled.

"You woke up?" she asked. He just stared at her.

She gently pulled him to sit on a white coach. She checked on him. He looked alright.

"Now, you're at my house. I'm very glad that you're alright. You can stay here for a few more days before you 'leave'," she suggested. He still stared at her.

She pulled him into her kitchen and sat him on a chair and served him with a bowl of salad. He raised his brow, but then he pushed the bowl forward.

"Don't like it?" she asked, a little frown. "Well, I don't have anything but vegetables," she added.

Suddenly he stood up and walked to the door. She stared at where he was heading confusingly. He headed to the gate. She quickly ran and halted him.

"You can't leave!" She stopped him.

"Why?" he asked. Finally he said something.

"You're not well enough," she reasoned.

"I'm fine. Still breathing." He almost pushed her away when she gave a convincing answer.

"You owe me." He gave a questioning look. "You broke my tower, my room. You can't leave until you fix it." She pointed to her broken tower.

"Fine," he answered with a displeased look.

He followed her back into the house.

"My name is Mirajane."

She took a tray of food and climbed up the tower. The man was working to fix the tower. She smiled. She almost lost him the other day. She had to be more careful so that she won't lose him again.

He worked very slowly. Maybe because of his cuts. He had one big cut on his back. A quite deep one. As she reached there, he was resting. His eyes closed. She silently placed the tray, not to wake him up. She took a small towel and gently wiped his sweaty forehead. But it woke him up.

"How's your wound?" she asked smilingly.

"I'm fine," he replied, pushed her hand away.

"It's already a few days and you just fixed not more than half of it?" she asked, a little disbelief and a little snickered. He snorted, made her giggled. "You haven't told me your name."

He turned to her, caught her staring at him. She smiled wider. They stared into each other's eyes. She loved to do that. Men usually stared not more than 10 seconds, and then they turned away with slight pink on their cheeks. That was what she loved the most. But this man had no intention of turning away. He kept staring into her eyes.

That was when she noticed about his eyes. They were big and shiny. But they looked sad. Why? Were they had something to do with all those cuts? She leaned closer, looked deeper into his eyes. As if she could the reason behind them. But she felt something strange. Something tickled her heart. She didn't know what it is. She quickly turned away. For the record, she just lost her own staring contest.

She quickly stood up and brushed her red dress. She had something to do, she excused. She almost running and hid herself behind the door. She didn't understand why it happened. She never feels that way. Now, her heart accelerating. Why would her heart behave that way? Why would it beat faster? She just looked into his eyes and he made her felt uncomfortable. He made her face warm. He made her hand sweaty. What were these feelings? She didn't understand at all.

_The room was dark, and it was raining cats and dogs outside. Despite the dark, she could clearly see one man on a bed. A man that could be her next victim. She held a kitchen knife in her hand tightly. Carefully, she walked to the victim. Not to wake him up. Not to startle him. Lightning stroke sometimes._

_As she stood beside the bed, she placed her hand on his left chest, where his heart located. She closed her eyes. Then she casted an inaudible spell. With the end of the spell, she raised the knife high and stabbed on where her hand before._

Mirajane opened her eyes. She panted and her forehead sweaty. She looked around. She was in the living room. There was no rain outside. Besides, rain never fall on her house. The sky was clear and the moon shone brightly.

She ran up the tower. She remembered exactly what had happened just now. She stabbed him, right on his chest. And she already casted the spell. The spell she always used.

She quickly pushed the door and ran to her bed. It was his bed for the moment. He wasn't there! That meant…it wasn't a dream. She truly killed him. She casted the spell and she stabbed him. Which meant, she sacrificed him!

She fell on her knees. For the first time, she felt sad doing it. She felt agony. Even though she had been doing it for years. Even though she knew that she had to do it. She shocked when tears streamed down her cheeks. She touched it. Why?

Something moved the bricks that still scattered on the floor. Followed by someone's groan. Mirajane searched the sound. That was when she saw him. He lay on the floor, covered with his furry jacket. She walked to him and touched his shoulder. He slowly opened his sleepy eyes. As he saw her, he quickly sat up. He was still sleepy, asking what she wanted.

She touched his face. Warm. She touched his chest. The heart was still beating.

"You're alive," she said, almost whispered. Probably to herself. She gave out a sigh of relief. He wanted to say something about disturbing his sleep, but he stopped; because she hugged him. And she sounded crying. She hugged him tightly. As for the man, he didn't know what to so. So he still. Almost not breathing. But when her hug tightened, he quickly spoke, "Breath…I can't…"

Mirajane who was just realized her did, quickly let him go.

"I'm sorry. I dreamed that you're dead," she muttered.

"It's just a dream," he snorted. She smiled and a little embarrassed with her action.

"Why you sleep here? You can use my bed," she offered.

"I sleep wherever I want," he replied, looked anywhere but her face.

She slowly stood up. She walked to the door, although she felt hard to do it. But she relieved that she didn't sacrifice him. Yet.

After a few days, he finally finished the woman's tower (a.k.a.) room. He went down the tower and walked straight to her kitchen. He was pretty sure that she was there. She was always there. And he was right.

Mirajane just put a delicious pudding on the dining table when the man stepped into the kitchen. She greeted him sweetly. As he sat, she quickly spooned the pudding and brought it to his mouth. He stared at her smiling face. He then held her wrist and stood up of the chair. He brought his body closer to her and claimed her lips. She froze. Startled. The spoon fell from her hand. He let her go after a few seconds. He stared at her. And she still shocks.

Suddenly she turned her back to him. She was too shocked that she couldn't hear anything but her beating heart. Once again he shocked her by hugging her from behind. He rested his head on her bare shoulder.

"Laxus. My name is Laxus," he whispered.

"Laxus…"

She clenched her chest. It kept beating faster every time. She really confused. But she turned around and kissed him. He returned the kiss and turned it into a passionate kiss. He brought her slender body closer to his and lifted her onto the dining table.

_(author's note: you know what happened next, I'm not going to explain that)_

The moon shone brightly and lit her room dim. She woke up. Laxus was still sleeping next to her. She could hear his soft snore.

She lifted thick blanket that covered their bodies and took a piece of thin curtain that lay on the floor. She covered her body with it and paced slowly to balcony. She could see there was someone there.

"I hope that you're just having fun."

A man with black hair turned his face to her. He looked sad. As far as she knew, he never smiled or happy.

"Don't forget your deal. You have a little more to fulfil your deal," he reminded.

She didn't say anything, yet she couldn't say anything. She closed her eyes and took a deep breath. When she opened her eyes back, he was no longer there.

"Zeref-sama."

"Don't you feel cold," she heard his voice. " – when you stand outside here – " He hugged her from behind. " – naked," he whispered to her little ear.

Laxus covered both of them with the thick blanket. She let the curtain slid down her body and turned around and wrapped her arms around his neck.

"No, as long as you're here."

They kissed again. He lifted her back to the bed.

The sun rises again. Laxus stood by a window in the kitchen while Mirajane prepared them breakfast. He looked up to the sky. The sky was so blue. He wondered about something.

"Shouldn't this is rainy season? I never see rain in this place," he asked, without turned his face away from the sky.

Mirajane was cleaning a plate, pretended to not hearing the question. Not long after that, she heard the chair being pulled out. She quickly put up a smile and turned to him.

"When you're leaving?" she asked. At the same time, she placed two bowls of salad on the table. He made face to the menu.

"Why should I leave?" he asked. She glanced at him before gave an answer.

"You're healthy now. You should go back to your home, to your family."

He was putting a spoonful of salad, and then he put the spoon down. He stared into her eyes.

"How about you?" he asked.

"Me? This is my house. I don't have to go anywhere. I'm home," she replied.

"Let's leave together," he said, as soon as she finished her words. He made her gape, and almost made her said 'yes'.

"I can't. I've been staying here for years…"

"Then I stay," he said fast. He ate the salad even though he hated it.

"Laxus, you can't…" She couldn't continue what she wanted to say. Because she wanted him to stay too.

"Why can't I stay?" he asked. "If I'm going to leave, I'll bring you with me. If you're going to stay, then I'll stay here with you."

She stood up and walked to him. She sat on his lap. He raised his brows. She smiled and caressed his face gently. Then she pecked on his lips. He wrapped his arms on her waist. She placed her head on his shoulder. He then rested his head on hers. None of them say any word. They were contented enough with silent and each other.

She suddenly pulled up her head and stared into his eyes. Then she brought her face closer to him and kissed him. Before she broke the kiss, he fell on her shoulder. She froze. But then, she hugged him closer and tighter.

"I'm sorry," she whispered.

Door being knocked a few times. A moment later, a girl with short white hair appeared. Her smile earlier to greet her guest died, as the saw Mirajane on her doorstep.

"Mira-nee," she called her sister. The elder sister looked down to the floor, raised her face.

"I need your help," she said. The younger sister confused. "This…" She showed 'something' she brought with her. "I need you to take care of him."

The younger sister stepped to the 'something' the woman brought. The man. He was unconscious.

"But Mira-nee, don't you suppose to…"

"Lisanna! Listen. This is a good man. Take care of him and let him go. Only you can do it," she cut her sister out.

The girl named Lisanna still hesitated to do it. She didn't say 'yes' nor 'no'.

"Zeref-sama knows?" she asked.

Mirajane took a little time to answer.

"I'll take care about it."

She turned around to leave.

"So, please."

Lisanna watched her sister's retreating back. Then she switched to the unconscious man laid on a gazelle.

Mirajane entered the cave guarded by the sacred beast. As she reached the centre of the cave, the beast was seen to be sleeping, leaning against the cave's wall. Beside it, there were a few people, but they weren't slept. A woman with long black hair turned to her.

"Here's the traitor," she announced.

Mirajane walked toward them, to a man with black hair which was standing by a pond.

"Zeref-sama," she said his name. His three guards watched them. "I want to make another deal," she said.

The wizard didn't say anything but the black-haired woman did.

"You've no soul to make a deal."

Mirajane ignored the woman. She pleaded for another deal.

"She's right, Mirajane. You have no soul to make a deal. Furthermore," he looked at her face. "You haven't finished your deal yet. And you're likely to disobey the deal."

She looked down to the floor, but then she raised her head again.

"Take me then. I'll do anything. Please grant me a deal," she pleaded.

"Actually she's already disobeyed the deal. She took the man to her sister's place," a man with blue hair interrupted.

Mirajane gritted her teeth.

"I warned you," Zeref said. He sighed. He paced away from her. "I was touched when you pleaded me to forgive your brother. I was touched when you defended your sister's soul for the deal. Because I was touched I agreed to everything you said. I agreed to lift your brother's curse. I agreed to use only your soul for the deal. Your soul is mine, Mirajane. You have nothing."

"He is a good man," she said. "He's not worth to be sacrifice."

Zeref turned to her.

"When you agreed to the deal, have you ever thought that a good guy might come to you?"

She couldn't answer but turned her eyes away.

"I give you one more chance. Go back to your sister's place and sacrifice him."

She stepped forward. She would never give up.

"Or we might do the sacrifice here," he said.

At the same time, a noise startled all of them.

"Mira!"

She gaped. It was his voice. What was he doing here? Soon he appeared, followed by her little sister. As he saw the woman he'd looking for, he walked fast to her. But the three guards stopped him.

"What the fuck are you doing?!" he shouted to them.

"This is a sacred place. Please leave," the blue-haired man said.

Laxus pushed him.

"Give me back that woman then I leave," he said.

The black-haired woman chuckled.

"Since you're here, you can't leave."

Mirajane shocked. She turned to the wizard. She didn't want to sacrifice the wrong person.

"Mirajane," the wizard called her. "I'll let him go. With one condition." She waited for him to continue when he paused. The other people too. Zeref turned to the blonde. "His seed you'll carry."

She silent, not getting his meant. A few second later, she got him. But what she didn't understand was how he'd know it? They just made out the night before.

Because he was Zeref. There was nothing he didn't know.

The wizard's follower didn't move from their spot, forbidding Laxus from interfering the business. As for Laxus, none of them would be sacrifice. None. Not him, not her, nor their child. He called for the woman, because from her face, he knew that she was considering the offer. The call startled her. His eyes swayed her mind. He wanted her. He needed her. As much as she yearned for him since he arrived.

The blonde man became uncontrolled. He knocked out one of Zeref's guards, a small girl with pink hair. But he had to go through his two strong guards. Seeing the uncontrolled situation, the wizard stepped forward, joining his guards. Laxus attacked those people he counted as enemy with his lightning bolts. He attacked them non-stop. He had to. He needed to. He needed to take her away from them. They'd been torturing her for years. She needed to be saved.

Mirajane watched her man fought those people. She'd been serving those people for years. For the sake of her brother. She never whines or says anything about it. All she thought was, once she sacrificed 100 men, she would get her brother back.

_'__You'll sacrifice every man you meet until the number reach 100. That is your deal.'_

She stepped back to the water. Then she glanced to the man that been fighting for her. _I'm sorry._ She took out a small knife that she'd been carried all the time. She stretched out her hand and carved her left wrist. Her blood dropped into the pond. Her mouth inaudibly casted a spell. The spell she always used to sacrifice her victims. But she modified some of the lines. Her eyes closed when she almost reached the end of the spell.

"MIRA!" She opened her eyes, paused.

Those people managed to get a hold of him. He struggled. She smiled. Finished the spell, her body fell into the pond. Everybody gaped. Especially Laxus. And Lisanna, who had been watching the whole scene. Suddenly Laxus screamed. He threw the black-haired woman to the wall and electrocuted the bluenette. He attacked Zeref with his bolts but the wizard managed to escape. He quickly ran to the pond.

Her sight turned blue as she sank deeper. Time felt moved very slow. But then the water changed into red. Blood red. She felt tight in her chest. Time was running out. She closed her eyes. Her time is up. _Bye bye, Laxus. I'm sorry, Elfman. I'm sorry, Lisanna. _Suddenly, her wrist caught by someone. As she opened her eyes, Laxus tried to pull her up. She tried to pull her hand back from his grip. No need to bring her up to the surface. It would be a waste. She already casted the spell. The death spell. She'll die soon, for a new deal.

The wizard and his guards stared to the pond.

"She's a fast learner," he commented. "But she forgot one thing." He changed direction of his sight.

Lisanna fell on her knees. Her hand clutched her chest. The air is running out. Her hair wet. Her clothes wet. _Mira-nee…_

"Her sister's life depended on her."

Both of them had very limited air. Their faces turned pale. Laxus pulled the woman's weakened body into his arms, and tried to bring both of them up to the surface. He'll save her. He'll save both of them. As he looked up, the surface was wa~y above. His body weakened too.

The younger sister lied on the ground. Her mouth moved, opened and closed, but no exchange of air occurred in her lungs. Her body weakened, her muscles relaxed. A few seconds later, the movement of her chest stopped. Her eyes closed.

"Zeref-sama…"

The pond water that turned red because of the woman's blood, retained its colour.

"The deal's off," he said. "She casted the death spell on herself to replace the man from being sacrificed. But since she already sacrificed herself, her sister's died, the deal to lift her brother's curse is now…off. He'll remain the sacred beast that guards this cave, guards this holy water." His guardians nodded.

**But…it just a myth.**


	2. THANKS FOR HELPING ME

**This is the second curse. Completely not related to the previous one. There's might be some confusion. I tried to make the story as simple as possible. I didn't state what kind of curse it is, but the way of lifting it. I hope that you enjoy this story.**

The once empty field crowded with people. They surrounded the field, waiting for a ceremony to start. Some were whispering to each other. The others waited. In the middle of the field, a few young women stood in circle with their faces masked. In the middle of the circle, there was a young woman with a thick book in her hand. Her face didn't mask, but she wore cloak that her head half-covered by hood. A few seconds later, she slowly lifted her book and opened it. She read the first line.

A young woman slowly moved. She lifted her hands and brought her feet forward. As the second line read, the second young woman moved. And so on. There were six young women including the reader. The five young women dance gracefully circling the reader. The reader's voice was slow and almost whispering at the beginning and it was getting louder and faster.

The crowd whispered to each other. They wondered what happened as they couldn't understand things the reader read. The language was different from their spoken language.

The reader lifted her head, eyes looked straight forward. Then she put her hand in the air. Her eyes slowly closed while her mouth kept reading.

A young woman, wearing a short skirt, had blonde hair. As she threw her hands in the air, a circle of fire suddenly appeared from the ground. The fire moved accordingly to her body movement.

'_I don't think the ritual still exists. Look, it's written here that the ritual had never been used since five hundred years ago. I wonder how this writer managed to write this book.'_

'_It still exists. Even these days.' A young woman with short blue hair appeared before her smilingly. In her hand was a thick book, kept closed to her chest. 'Actually, this writer is my great, great grandfather.' The blonde nodded, half-believed. 'I've been watching you. I knew about your talent. It's pretty rare nowadays. Some people think it not exists.' _

The ground suddenly became wet. Water flood out of nowhere and its level slowly increasing. The villagers quickly looked for higher ground. But the young women were still there. The ritual was yet to finish. The one who summoned the water was a young woman with blue hair with curled end. She wore blue clothes and her eyes were as blue as her hair.

'_Are you sure? This thing is serious, Juvia.' The small young woman in front of her stared at her with full of concern. She corrected her red-framed glasses while taking a seat right opposite to her._

'_Well, Juvia thinks there's some advantages for her to join the ritual," she answered smilingly._

'_You're running away. Gajeel, say something!'_

'_Do not involve me in your damn fucking ritual-shit.'_

Wind blew stronger. They might be expecting storm with such wind. But it didn't affect the summoners. They continued their ritual and the reader continued reading her book. Controlling the strong wind was a young girl with long blue hair. Her wind influenced fire to grow bigger and wilder. Still, the fire summoner could control her element.

'_Carla, will I remember you after the ritual?'_

'_Why wouldn't you?' the white cat asked back._

_They were lying on their shared bed, stared to the ceiling._

'_Well…' She afraid that she would forget everything. Including her best friend._

'_Don't worry. Everything will be fine." The cat patted her hand. She nodded to her cat._

The villagers ran to find safer place. The wind blew stronger and the fire grew wilder. The water that appeared from the ground didn't erasethe wild fire. Suddenly, the ground shaking. Lifting one of the summoners, the young woman with short white hair, up to the sky. Then, the other summoners were lifted to the sky. Leaving only the reader way down on the lower ground.

'_Natsu, if Lucy and I lost our memories, who will you take care the most?'_

_A pink-haired young man stared at her._

'_Why did you ask such question?' She shook her head._

'_I don't know. At least, if I lost my memories, I have my sister and my brother to take care of me. Lucy – she had nobody.' Unfortunately, he nodded. She guessed that he agreed._

Voices heard from far. And they were getting closer. The voices were screaming high pitch. And they were coming from every corner of the village. From afar, they could see black figures flew to their direction. And they flew at high speed. As the black figures reached the ritual field, they flew circling a pink-haired young woman. They flew high to the sky as the woman raised her hands. As she slowly lowered her hands, the figures flew down to the ground and floated close to the reader.

'_Stay there, never come closer!' She stopped a young man from stepping closer to her. '-Or…'_

'_Or what?' he cut her. She raised her right hand leveled to her chest. A black ball appeared floating over her hand._

'_Or I'll make you stay.' The black ball broke into few black figures and attacked the man. They caught his hands and legs, and held his body, preventing him from moving._

'_Sherry!'_

'_Bye.' She walked away._

The reader looked up to where the elements summoners stood. Lucy the fire summoner, Juvia the water summoner, Wendy the sky summoner, Lisanna the earth summoner, and Sherry the spirits summoner. They believed in her and they willed to help her lift the curse from the village.

'_Look, there's another way instead of sacrificing yourselves.'_

'_Levy-chan, didn't we told you that we'll help you,' Lucy said._

'_This thing is serious. There's side effect.'_

'_We'll create new memories, don't worry,' Juvia spoke smilingly. She knew that the water girl was lying._

'_We have each other.' Little Wendy agreed with the others. How'd she ever thought to sacrifice such an innocent girl?_

'_Yes, we're not alone.' Lisanna grinned._

'_I won't stop since I've come this far. I'm not going to change my decision once I made.' Sherry seated on a chair, crossed her legs, giving her back to the others. Everyone knew that she sad._

She raised her hand. The elements formed round balls and floated over her palm. She put her sight straight in front of her. Then she saw someone she knew.

'_Do you think I'll find these elements summoners? There's high possibility that they extinct.'_

_He carried her on his back._

'_They'd better be.' She chuckled and playfully punched his shoulder. She took her book from her bag pack. 'Don't move!' They almost fell onto the ground. She chuckled again._

'_Even if I find them, do you think that they'll help me? They will lose their memories as a pay for lifting the curse.' She sighed._

'_At least they only lose their memories. You…'_

'_It's my job, Gajeel.'_

'_Then, they should think how important you are before they kick you out of the village.'_

'_At least you still with me.'_

'_Then, you'll do what I say?' He stopped walking._

'_No.'_

'_Forget the village, forget the curse. We leave this place together.'_

'_I can't. It's my job to protect this village. It's my village.'_

'_Whatever.'_

He stared at her since the beginning of the ritual. He didn't run away when fire jumped out from the ground, when water flooded the place, when strong wind blew storm, when earth broke, when spirits attacked. He stood still, watching her.

_She stood in front of a mirror. He sat on her bed behind her._

'_Remember what I said?'_

'_No,' he quickly answered. She snorted and turned to him._

'_After the ritual ended, make sure that you pick up my BOOK and my CLOAK. These two things are very important. Okay?'_

_He crossed his arms over his chest._

'_Yeah, I got that.'_

_She sighed. She stood up and went to sit next to him on the bed._

'_And, one more thing. Make sure you find the next reader. He or she will need the book and the cloak,' she reminded him._

'_Yeah, I got that too.'_

_She rested her head on his arm._

'_You'll miss me?' she asked._

'_No.'_

'_You love me?'_

'_No.'_

'_You'll find my replacement?'_

'_Definitely.'_

'_You'll do everything I said?'_

'_No.'_

'_I love you.' Hmmm…_

The reader smiled. She knew he watched her. Closing her book, she raised her hand. The elements gathered around her and floated circling her. Their movement accelerated, forming a growing white ball. A few seconds later, the white ball broke and gave out light that covered everyone's sight. After the light gone, the field turned awfully quiet. The young women found lying unconsciously on the ground.

The villagers ran toward the young women and quickly checked on them. He went too. They quickly took the young women to shelter. He took the young woman in blue, the water summoner. When he was about to leave, he stopped and turned his head a little. The book and the cloak were lying on the ground. Ignored. He threw the young woman on his shoulder and quickly and silently picked the book and the cloak as he told to. Then he left.

….

He watched the water summoner he took with him, sleeping on a bed. Gratefully, she only lost her memory. Not as much as what happened to his girlfriend. At least she would be able to forget that perverted ice prince.

**I didn't own Fairy Tail.**


	3. SHE LOVES HIM MORE THAN HERSELF

**Let see the bad side of Juvia Loxar.**

She took out a white cloth from a dark-coloured bag. She wiped dark liquid on her hands and neck. She took a knife she placed on a table before. She wiped the knife. She walked gently to a bed. There was someone on the bed. The person lay not moving. She pulled away the blanket that half-covered the person. Then she spread the person's arms. Slowly, she put the knife over the shoulder and pushed it across the joint. After that, she moved to the other shoulder joint. She did the same. Then, she carefully placed the hands next to the body, as if they were connected. Then, she cut the legs off the upper body and the knees from the legs. Again, she placed them closed to the body as if they were connected.

She knocked the door and carefully opened it. A man sat at his table glanced at her. She curved a smile which he didn't return.

"Tea and some snacks, Gray-sama."

She bowed before the man and paced back to the door.

"Juvia."

She turned to him, waited for his words.

"Here. Let's have some tea."

She sat opposite to him. She stared to his face. The man took a sip of the tea.

"You know Heartfilia? The girl with blonde hair."

She nodded.

"She is a very stubborn girl. More stubborn than her father."

She nodded again.

"She has many people behind her. That is a good thing."

He looked up to her.

"The worse thing is…she is up against me."

He stared into her blue eyes. Then he smiled. He stood up and walked to his table.

"The best thing to do is…tame her."

He took off his watch and put it on the table. He turned around and smiled at her.

"But that Heartfilia girl is not an easy girl."

He went closer to her. He touched her chin and kissed her on her lips.

"You know what to do."

He took the watch back and walked to the door.

"I won't be home for dinner," he said, before disappeared behind the door.

She covered the body with a new blanket she took from a cupboard in the room. The blanket that stained with blood was put in the bathroom. She then wiped blood that splashed on the person's face and hair. After that, she cleaned the room. Cleaned it from blood and fingerprints. The dirty blanket had been washed and she placed it on the balcony to dry it. Then, she went back to the bed. She stared at the person.

"You shouldn't go against Gray-sama. You're a nice person. Juvia loves you." She touched the person's cheek. "But, she loves Gray-sama more."

She took her bag and silently leaved the house.


End file.
